Will It Last?
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: Luke meets the perfect girl when on vacation and can't wait to spend his life with her. But problems arise when he brings her to Hazzard to meet his family and wonders if their love can last. Chapter 44 is up. Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

Luke was in New York City to visit some friends he had made when on the Nascar Circuit. He was at a bar when he saw a pretty young girl sitting by herself and since he was new to the city, he figured making a new friend was a good idea.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing alone?" Luke said.

"Wow now that's a new one I've never heard before," Christine said sarcastically and then turned around and saw this hot guy grabbing the seat next to her.

"Well I was hoping it would work. Did it?"

"I'd have to say yes it did," she smiled. "The name's Christine."

"Luke. I'm just here visiting some friends but they all found girls and left me alone."

"Yea and those girls are the friends I came with. Where you from?"

"Hazzard County, in Georgia."

"And you all the way up here in New York City?"

"Yea well they said they wanted me to visit. But I guess when girls are involved, then it's forget their friends."

"You came here alone?" Christine asked.

"Yea my cousin is in Nascar so he's off at a race and I decided I needed a vacation as well."

"Well I think I'm gonna get going. Looks like my friends won't be coming back anytime soon."

"Wait, who says we need to have our night ruined cause we were forgotten by our friends," Luke said.

"Um...yea I don't even know you," Christine said even though she didn't mind his company.

"So...I don't know you either and I'm willing to give it a chance. What do you say, can I buy you a drink?" Luke asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were having such a good time that neither of them realized hours had passed. "Wow...it's getting late," Christine said.

"Yea it is, you need a lift home?"Luke asked.

"No my apartment is just down the block."

"Well then in that case, I should walk you there," Luke said taking her hand.

Luke walked her to her apartment. "Can I see you again?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded, "If you want to."

"Oh I want to," Luke said before leaving.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And for the next couple of months that how it was, Luke would make it a point to visit Christine as much as possible.

"Luke can I ask you something?" Christine said breaking away from Luke's kiss.

"Yea what is it?"

"We've been seeing each other a lot lately. But um...I just wanna know when is it that you're going back home cause I'd rather know now than to get hurt in the end."

"Well...I've decided to stay just a little bit longer. You see, I met someone and she's become very special to me," Luke smiled and went back to kissing her.

"In that case I'm glad you decided to stay," she said kissing him back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Christine's birthday Luke decided to surprise her with the best birthday gift in his opinion. "Will you marry me?" he asked her at dinner that night. And of course her answer was yes. And the next part of her gift was him taking her to Hazzard to meet the family.


	2. Chapter 2

"So how you liking it so far?" Luke asked Christine that night they had gotten to Hazzard.

"Well it is different I must say," Christine said.

"Alright what's the matter?" Luke asked.

"It's nothing really Luke."

"You don't like it here do you?"

"Luke, it's all new to me that's all. I'm sure I'll like it in time."

Luke put his arms around her and kissed her neck. "That making you feel better?" he smiled.

She smiled and turned to face him, "A little bit."

"Hey you'll get used to it don't worry," Luke smiled. "And I'll be helping you out."

Christine nodded, "I know Luke. Sorry if I'm bringing you down."

"Not at all. As long as I'm with you I'm happy."

"Wanna sleep in my room tonight?" Luke asked. "Bo isn't gonna be home for a week so the bed is empty."

"No Luke, it's alright I'll just stay in Daisy's room like we arranged."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey baby, I gotta go into town wanna come with me? Figured after that I could show you around."

"Yea sure Luke I'll come."

"So this is the famous General Lee, huh?" Christine said getting into the car.

"Yea wait until you see what I can do in this," Luke smiled getting in.

"Luke do I hear sirens?" Christine asked when they were getting into town.

"Great not even home for a day and he's after us. Don't worry, it's Roscoe, always after me and Bo. Hold on we'll lose him."

Luke sped away from Roscoe until the General blew a tire and allowed Roscoe to catch Luke.

"Look Roscoe, I did nothing wrong," Luke said.

"You were speeding as always Luke Duke," Roscoe said.

"Roscoe, can we do this later?" Luke said nodding in the direction of Christine sitting in the car. "Look that's my fiance and I really don't want her seeing this."

"You're engaged?" Roscoe asked.

"Yea and I'm trying to show her around the town. So if you wanna arrest me could you please do this later?"

"Now Luke, if I did that..." Roscoe began.

"Thanks Roscoe,' Luke said quickly jumping back in the car and speeding off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over that week, Christine had met Luke's cousin Bo who had been home from racing for a vacation. Luke was worried the two of them wouldn't get along but was glad when he saw the two of them becoming friends.

Christine was waiting for Luke to come out to show her some work to do outside in the farm. "Baby, I gotta go into town to pick up something for Uncle Jesse but Bo said he'll help you out here."

"Oh ok Luke" Christine said kissing him good-bye.

Bo came out not longer after to help Christine. "So you and Luke getting married huh?" Bo said.

"Yea not soon though we're waiting a bit."

"Already having the wedding jitters?"

Christine nodded, "I guess you could say that."

"I'm sure you'll be fine once the time comes."

"Yea I'm sure too."

Bo was showing Christine something when all of a sudden she slipped and landed in a mud puddle and when Bo went to help her he fell into the puddle landing next to him.

"You alright?" Bo asked.

"I'm fine Bo," she laughed.

"Sorry about that, I tried to catch you in time." Bo laughed.

He went to get up but then he looked into Christine's eyes. "Bo what is it?" she said but was cut off when Bo leaned in and kissed her.

"I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me," Bo said.

And Christine didn't know what she was thinking but instead of getting away she returned a kiss back to Bo.


	3. Chapter 3

Bo stopped and looked at Christine. "We should get cleaned up," he said getting up.

Christine nodded, "Yea, I think so. I'm gonna go get in the shower," Christine said getting into the house.

Luke came home not longer after. "Hey Bo, where's Christine?"

"I don't know where she is. Why would I know?" Bo said.

"Calm down Bo, I was just asking since she was out on the farm with you earlier."

"Sorry Luke, you just caught me by surprise. She's inside getting cleaned up."

Luke smiled and went into the house. "There you are sweetie," Luke said sneaking up behind her and kissing her.

She smiled, "Luke if you want dinner done in time, then you better not hang onto me like this."

"You don't need to make dinner for us."

"I wanted to Luke, especially after all you've done for me," she turned around and kissed him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since Daisy was now out of the house after marrying Enos, Christine was staying in her room. "Knock, knock can I come in?" Bo said at the door.

"Huh? Oh yea sure come in."

"Look about what happened this afternoon..."

"It was a mistake Bo...right?"

"Oh yea it was a mistake. Wasn't supposed to happen," Bo said.

"Yea so there's no need for anyone to know."

"No no reason at all," Bo said.

Christine nodded, "Well then...we're just friends right?"

"Right!" Bo said and was about to head out of the room until he stopped and turned back around and went over to Christine and kissed her. "I lied the kiss did mean something," he said before returning to kiss her.

Christine knew she should've broken away but something just wouldn't let her. But what happened next, no one saw coming. Luke had gone in to say goodnight to Christine but when he got to the door there he saw his fiance and cousin kissing each other.


	4. Chapter 4

"Didn't mean to interuppt you both," Luke said from the door causing Bo and Christine to break away and look at the door. "Ain't this a surprise," Luke said walking away.

"Luke wait," Christine started towards him.

"No wait," Bo said to Christine. "Let me go, trust me you don't want to be near him right now."

Bo went after Luke and Christine wasn't far behind."Luke can't we just talk about this?"

"Talk about what? How you went after my girl as soon as you can! Thanks a lot Bo, I really thought I could trust you!"

"Luke it's not like that."

"Then what was it Bo?"

"I...I don't know alright. She was there and I just felt the need to kiss her."

"Well in that case, I feel the need to do this," Luke said punching Boto the ground.

"Now Luke you don't want to do this," Bo said getting up.

"Wanna be," Luke said going at him again.

"I didn't want to do this Luke but you leave me no choice," Bo said going back at Luke.

"Stop it the two of you!" Christine said going over to them. And since neither of them wanted her to get hurt they both stopped.

"I see how it is. I hope the two of you are happy together!" Luke said walking out and getting into his car.

"Bo we can't let him drive, not when he's like this," Christine said.

"Quick we'll go after him. Get in the general." Bo said.

The two of them saw Luke's car speeding ahead of them, "Bo he's gonna crash."

"Calm down, Luke's a great driver."

All of a sudden they saw Luke lose control and crash into a tree. "LUKE!" Christine screamed jumping out of the General when Bo stopped the car and running towards Luke with Bo following behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Bo and Christine were in the waiting room in the hospital waiting for Luke's doctor to come back. "Well I called Uncle Jesse and Daisy up and they're on their way," Bo said getting off the phone.

Christine nodded not saying anything. "Hey he's gonna be alright." Bo said sitting next to her.

"I know he is Bo. Just that...this is all my fault. If he hadn't walked in on us kissing he wouldn't have gotten mad and driven off. And I should've broken away from the kiss Bo."

"But you didn't." Bo looked at her. "Why didn't you if you're engaged to Luke?"

"I don't know Bo, I really don't know."

"I think you do and you just don't want to say it cause of Luke in the hospital. But what good is it gonna do if you keep it inside?"

"Look Bo, I loved Luke but something's changed and I don't know what. I think it's that we rushed into everything too fast and it was your clssic story of love at first sight. But then as time went on...it changed Bo. But I can't leave him, not now especially."

The doctor came into the room. "Luke is just fine. Just a few scratches but that's all. He can go home tonight. And he's been asking for you," the doctor said to Christine.

"You go be with him and I'll go do the papers to discharge him," Bo said and Christine went to Luke's room.

"Hey baby," Christine said to Luke going into his room. "Quite a scare you gave us."

"Not as much as I felt seeing you kiss Bo," Luke said.

"Luke, please don't bring it up."

"Why not? I mean I come in to say goodnight to my fiance and there she is kissing my cousin! I don't even get kisses like that from you!"

"Luke would you let me talk?"

"Why so I can hear just why you decided to cheat on me like that?"

"Know why I did it Luke? Cause Bo treated me differently. He at least listened to me when I talked and not ignore me. Not once did you listen to me when I told you I wanted to go back to New York once we got married. No all you cared about was what you wanted. You wouldn't even compromise with me. So don't go on saying that I was cheating on you cause you know very well that you were with some girl from the Boar's Nest last night!"


	6. Chapter 6

Luke looked at her shocked. "Didn't think I knew about that huh Luke? Well I did...by the way next time you wanna cheat on your fiance, it's usually better when you do it when she isn't home!"

"Christine, I'm sorry..."

"Yea Luke I'm sure you are. You're as sorry for sleeping with that girl just as how sorry I am for kissing Bo," she said.

Luke got out of the bed, "Can't we just discuss this at home?"

Christine shrugged, "Sure Luke whatever you want."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So...what's this mean for us?" Luke said.

"It means whatever you whatever you want it to mean Luke."

Luke kissed her, "You know I love only you. But there's just things we don't agree on."

"Oh yea sorry I don't agree on you sleeping with other women."

"That's not what I meant Christine. I meant well...like you didn't want to go any further with me, and..."

"Luke I told you that I wanted to wait. Sorry for having different ideas. And you knew that since we got engaged!"

"So you mean...what about us?" Luke said.

"I don't know Luke I really don't know anymore." She looked at her engagement ring and then took it off. "I think we both need to find out what we want," she said placing the ring in his hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that week Christine decided to go back home. There was no point in her staying there anymore. She thought of maybe working things out with Luke, but it wasn't long before he had found himself a new girl or in his case a few new girls.

"What do you think you'e doing?" Bo said going into the room as she was packing.

"I'm leaving Bo. In case you haven't figured it out yet, there ain't gonna be a wedding."

"Yea I kinda figured that out when I saw Luke at the Boar's Nest last night." Bo went over to her, "But still doesn't mean you have to leave."

"Yes it does Bo. I mean I'm not with Luke now and there's no point to stay here anymore."

"Well maybe Luke doesn't want you around but someone else in this family does."

"Bo I know all about you. Why would you wat to end all that freedom you have with any girl here?"

Bo went over and shut the door. "Maybe cause for the first time I found a girl who makes me wanna change my life." He went over to her and kissed her.

"Bo.." she began.

"Shh..." Bo smiled and kissed her again, passionately this time.


	7. Chapter 7

When Christine woke up she was wearing Bo's shirt and there was a note left on the pillow next to her.

_Had to go work on the farm and didn't want to wake you. But we have the morning to ourselves so meet me in the kitchen for breakfast together._

_-Love_

_Bo_

Christine got up and went into the kitchen and saw breakfast all ready on the table. "You cooked?" Christine said.

"Well tried to. Sorry if it isn't any good," Bo said turning away from the stove and going over to her. "You look so beautiful you know that."

She smiled, "You're the only guy to say that to me."

"Well it's true," Bo said kissing her. "Sleep well?"

"Considering I hadn't slept the past few weeks cause of what's been happening with Luke...yea I did."

Bo smiled, "Well I a can't speak for Luke, but I have no idea why anyone would cheat on you. Oh and you look very nice wearing my shirt," Bo said.

"Thanks for letting me wear it, I don't even remember putting it on."

"That's cause I put it on you when you fell asleep. You looked cold so I put it on you."

Luke walked into the kitchen. "Well now this is a pretty picture."

Christine and Bo broke away from each other. "I thought you were going to be out with Uncle Jesse this morning?" Bo said.

"I am, we're working on a friends' farm. I just needed to get some stuff. But please continue, don't want to get in your way of being Hazzard's oh so adorable couple."

"Look Luke," Christine said.

"No, you don't have to explain anything to him. He's the one who blew it." Bo said.

Luke came out of his room after getting what he needed. "This makes perfect sense to me. You didn't want to sleep with me, yet you sleep with Bo..who by the way has been with more girls than me in whole life. So if you ask me, you're the one who blew it going with him," Luke said to Christine before leaving.


	8. Chapter 8

"Luke just get going alright?" Bo said.

"Don't worry Bo, I am leaving."

"Good cause I don't need you here insulting my girlfriend!"

"She's all your's Bo...cause honestly I would never wan her back now!"

"Oh that's it Luke, now you gone too far," Bo said getting mad and going to punch Luke but Luke got to him first and knocked him to the ground.

"You know what, both of you just stay out of my life from now on!" Luke said walking out.

"Bo you alright?" Christine said running over to him.

"I'm fine," he said getting up.

"You're bleeding Bo."

"I said I'm fine!"

"Alright sorry I asked," Christine said walking towards the bedroom.

"What about breakfast?" Bo called to her.

"I'm not hungry Bo."

Bo walked into the bedroom, "I'm sorry I wasn't mad at you. Just that Luke really ticked me off."

"Oh no Bo I didn't think you were mad at me. I'm just...I feel responsible for you two fighting. I didn't want to come between the two of you."

"And you didn't. If it didn't happen now, it would've happened soon...trust me."

"But he's your cousin."

"And right now he just needs to cool off. Tell you what, I gotta go soon, this was a short vacation from the racing but next week I gotta go back on the tour."

"So you're leaving?" Christine asked.

"Not without you," Bo smiled. "We're gonna go together."

Christine hugged Bo, "I guess you wanna come then," Bo smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine and Bo were off later that week driving to his first race. "Hey look a wedding chapel. What do you say?" Bo smiled.

"You're kidding right?" Christine said.

"Not at all. Look, there's no way we'd have a peaceful wedding if we do it in Hazzard. This way it will be just us two and that's all. Come on what do you say?"

"I don't know Bo..."

"Don't you wanna be my wife?"

"But there was no proposal or anything..."

"There was one with Luke and look what happened."

Christine smiled, knowing Bo was right. "You're right Bo, let's go do it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo picked Christine up and carried her into the hotel room. "Here we are Mrs. Bo Duke. Our home for the next week or so," he said bringing her in.

"Oh Bo, I love you," she said kissing him.

"I love you so much," Bo said kissing her.


	9. Chapter 9

_5 months later..._

Bo laid awake in the hotel room while Christine slept. In the five months since they left Hazzard and gotten married, he hadn't called back home. He knew he should've and it wasn't right to not be keeping in touch with Uncle Jesse but he just wasn't ready yet to talk to them, not after what happened with him and Luke. And he had no idea how Luke gave his side of the story so that was more reason he didn't want to call home. But now his racing was done for a couple of months and he would be going back to Hazzard with Christine later that day.

He looked over at Christine and put his hand on her stomach. Not only did they get married five months ago, but they also found out they were going to be parents. He smiled as he rubbed her stomach, feeling the baby kick every time he touched her. "Bo?" Christine said sleepily.

"Sorry I woke you up," Bo said sitting up. "You alright?"

"Just feeling the usual you know," she said sitting up and cuddling up to Bo.

"Feeling sick again?"

Christine nodded, "But not as much as earlier."

"Guess my family will know all the news later huh?"

"Why don't we just call them up and let them know."

"No. I think it'll just be better to surprise them. That way they won't be that mad seeing that you're pregnant"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day they were both on their way to Hazzard. Instead of going to the farm first, Bo drove to Daisy and Enos's place. "Bo why are we here?"

"I just wanna tell Daisy at first. Just wait out here until I come and get you," Bo said going to the door.

"Bo come in," Daisy said letting him in. "Bo what's going on? Luke told me you just got up and left and never called."

"Yea well me and Luke had quite a fight you may say."Bo said.

"So we've heard. Have you been home yet?"

"Not yet. I have some news...serious news. And I wanted to tell you first."

"Bo is that a wedding ring you have on?"

"Um...yea that's not all," Bo said and went outside to get Christine. "This is my other surprise," Bo said smiling a little.

"Oh wow...Bo. And Uncle Jesse doesn't know? How could you get married, let alone get her pregnant and not tell the family?"

"Cause of how I left. I just couldn't tell him."

"I know you're mad at Luke. But you had no right treating Uncle Jesse like this. You know he never did anything wrong to you. He has been worried sick not hearing from you."

"I know I know and i feel horrible for acting like this. But I just didn't know what to do."

"You on your way there now?" Daisy asked.

"Yea. Wish me luck," Bo smiled a little.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo drove up to the farm. "Uncle Jesse?" Bo said going into the house.

"Bo? Bo it's so good to see you," Uncle Jesse said going over to him and hugging him.

"Uncle Jesse, I'm so sorry I ran off just like that and not calling."

"Bo it's alright. I understand you just didn't want to face what had happened between you and Luke."

Bo nodded, "I know but still I should've called. But I do have some good news. Or at least I hope you think it's good news." Bo said.

"Alright Bo, what is it?"

Bo took a deep breath and brought Christine into the house. "There's gonna be a new Duke soon."


	10. Chapter 10

"Now Uncle Jesse before you say anything, we did get married. And by that I mean we got married before she was pregnant." Bo said.

"Well um...this is quite a surprise but yes Bo it is good new. Welcome to the family," Uncle Jesse said hugging Christie. "And everything's going well?"

"Yes it is" Bo said. He turned to Christine. "I wanna talk with Uncle Jesse. Why don't you go lay down and get some rest."

Bo went into the kitchen with Uncle Jesse, "I know I already apologized but I am sorry I didn't call home."

"Bo, don't worry about it. It's in the past and from what I can see you had other things on your mind."

"Yea, I've been so happy ever since I found out," Bo smiled.

"You know Bo I am so proud of you. The racing career and now a wife and baby on the way."

Bo nodded. "Thanks Uncle Jesse. How's Luke?"

"Bo, you may have a problem with him."

"About the fight still?"

"No not about that. He told me that when you and Christine came back, he was gonna do all he can to win Christine's trust again and get her back."

"Well Uncle Jesse, you don't have to worry cause I won't let anyone get Christine upset. She and that baby are my world right now."

"I have no doubt about that Bo." Uncle Jesse smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine was in the house while Bo went out to get something in town and was alone until Luke walked into the house. "Christine?" Luke said when her back was to him. "I'm so glad you're back. I have something to tell you."

"What is it Luke?" she said turning around.

Luke looked at her, "Oh wow...you're...um...well you're..."

"Pregnant Luke. You can say it."

"You and Bo?"

"Who else would it be with?" Christine said.

"Well I was hoping we could give us another try you know..."

"Yea well I don't think your cousin, my husband, would like that idea."


	11. Chapter 11

"You and Bo got married? Was it cause of the baby?"

"Not that it's any of your business but no I wasn't pregnant when we got married." Christine said.

"Look, I know we didn't end on good terms," Luke said.

"That was your doing Luke."

"I know it was. But can we at least just talk?"

Christine nodded, "Sure Luke."

"Do you think we could at least be friends? I mean if not for anything but for me to at least know my niece or nephew."

Christine smiled, "Your nephew and yes I would like that."

"Can I ask you something? Was there something wrong with me that you wouldn't sleep with me?" Luke asked.

"Luke it was nothing like that. I just wanted to wait until we were married. But you didn't listen to me."

"But you slept with Bo. I mean remember when I walked in that time and..."

"And you saw me wearing Bo's shirt. Yea Luke, we didn't sleep together. He came into the room to talk and we talked all night and ended up falling asleep. I was cold and he put his shirt on me. That was all that happened."

"You mean I started that fight for nothing?"

"I tried to explain but you wouldn't listen."

"I am sorry for the way I acted," Luke said.

"Hey don't worry about it Luke."

"One thing before you go, was it me that pushed you away and into Bo's arms?"

Christine smiled and shook her head, "No Luke, you had nothing to do with that."


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh hey Luke. I didn't know you were here," Bo said walking into the house.

"Yea Bo I think we need to talk."

"Yea I think so too."

"Bo I'm sorry about starting the fight. And even though I normally wouldn't admit this but yes I was jealous when I saw you with Christine that day."

"Yea well...I was wrong for kissing her when she was still with you."

"I know but still shouldn't have caused us to not speak to each other. What you say...truce?"

"Of course Luke, you know that." Bo said. "Is Christine here?"

"Went to lay down she wasn't feeling good."

Bo got up and went to the room and saw Christine was on the phone.

"Yes doctor?" Christine said. "What? Um..yea sure I'll be right there."

"Bo everything alright?" Luke asked.

"Yea I think so. Christine's on the phone with her doctor. We had an appointment yesterday but everything seemed fine." Bo looked at Christine when she got off the phone. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's great Bo," she smiled. "The doctor called, she said they noticed something in yesterday's test."

"I thought everything was fine?"

"It is Bo. She called because...well Bo cause we're having twins."

The next thing she and Luke heard was a thud and Bo on the phone and they both couldn't help it but to laugh.


	13. Chapter 13

"Baby, I gotta do this race you know that," Bo said.

"But Bo...the babies and all..I mean we still have a few more birthing classes to go to and what if I go into labor..."

"Look, I'm out of town for two weeks. And Luke said he'll take you to the classes I'm gonna miss. And you're not due until next month so don't worry about it." Bo looked at her. "Please don't be upset."

Christine smiled, "I won't Bo. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll call you when I get there," Bo kissed her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Luke thanks for coming tonight and helping out," Christine said on their way home from the class.

"Yea well it was my pleasure. Though after that video...don't think I'm gonna want to have kids," Luke laughed.

"Oh come on Luke, it wasn't that bad. Plus you won't need to worry about it," she laughed but then stopped feeling pain.

"Christine? You alright?"

"Oh yea Luke I'm fine." she said and then looked down. "Oh no not now," she said.

"Not now, what? Christine what's going on," Luke said pulling over.

"Luke, I'm in labor!"

"What? No you can't be..I mean Bo's not here."

"Luke I really don't think the babies care if Bo's here or not!"

"Ok..ok..what do I do?"

"Luke I don't care just help!"

"Alright calm down. Look it's awhile to get to the hospital, I'll bring you to the farm, Uncle Jesse can help." Luke said speeding to the farm.

"Uncle Jesse I need your help!" Luke yelled.

"What is it?"

"She's in labor and I don't know if I'll make it to the hospital in the time. And I'm trying to call Bo up to tell him."

"Alright, she can make it to the hospital,but I'll take her just incase she doesn't and I'll have to deliver the baby. You just keep trying to reach Bo."

Luke nodded, "I'll follow you in the car."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke finally got a hold of Bo, "Bo wait...I think it's happening. Uncle Jesse's pulled over on the side of the road, she must be having the baby!"

'"Luke, put me on speaker and I'll help her through it. And I should be reaching you guys soon," Bo said.

Luke got out of the car and ran over to where Uncle Jesse was with Christine, "Alright I got a hold of Bo and he's gonna help over the phone and he's on his way over."

"Alright Luke, just stand by her and help her out," Uncle Jesse said.

"I can't do this," Christine yelled.

"Yes you can," she heard Bo say. "I know you can."

"No I can't!"

"You need to push, the baby is coming," Uncle Jesse said.

"It's too painful and I'm cramped in this car trying to give birth!"

"Just hang in there I'm almost there," Bo said.

"Luke just calm her down," Uncle Jesse said.

"I'm trying," Luke said.

"Here let me try," Bo said jumping out of his car and running over. "Baby I'm here don't worry."

And after a few more words said between the two they heard a cry. "It's a boy" Uncle Jesse said and then handed Luke the baby. "Time for the next one to come."

"Bo I can't do this again!"

"Yes you can, just do it," Bo said.

"This is gonna be quick I already see it," Uncle Jesse said and then announced it was a girl."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo sat in Christine's room in the hospital holding the baby boy while she held the baby girl.

"So how are the new parents doing?" Luke said coming into the room with Uncle Jesse.

"We're good," Bo smiled.

"So any names?" Luke asked.

"Yep, this one over here is Lillian Christine Duke and the mini-Bo over there is Riley Beauregard Duke." Christine said.


	14. Chapter 14

Bo and Christine got their own place in Hazzard not long after the twins were born. "This is a nice place isn't it," Bo said.

"I love it Bo," she said kissing him.

"Lets go bring them to the nursery," Bo said grabbing Riley's carrier while Christine got Lillian's carrier and they put them into their cribs.

"I don't know about you, but I think we oughta rest too," Bo said.

"Sounds good to me," she said.

They went into their room and both collapsed on the bed from being so tired. Since they brought the twins home, they hardly had sleep.

"You know Bo, Riley really is a mini you," Christine said.

"Oh yea, how so?"

"Well for one thing, he sure loves to eat. He obviously gets that from you" she laughed.

"So is that how you think of me," Bo said pouting and Christine laughed not being able to keep a straight face.

"Well I can just see it in the years to come, Lil's gonna be just like you, always fixing her hair and makeup."

"Beauregard Duke, you know very well that I don't spend my day doing that!"

"Uh oh, I'm in trouble, you used my full name." Bo smiled and she turned her back on him cause she was trying not to laugh.

"Christine? I didn't mean that you know that right."

She turned around and smiled, "I love that look on your face when you think you upset me."

"I swear..." Bo started and then smiled.

"What you gonna do?" she said.

"This," Bo said climbing on top of her and tickling her.

"Bo stop it I'm tickilish!"

"Oh I know," Bo said continuing it.

"Bo come on," she said trying to get away from him/

Bo stopped and looked into her eyes. "Bo what is it?"

"This just brings back the memory of when we both fell into the mud at the farm."

"And when you firts kissed me," she smiled. "I knew that moment you were the one I wanted to be with Bo."

"You mean you were gonna call the engagement off?"

Christine nodded, "And then when I caught Luke with that girl on the farm, that just did it. I knew it was over."

"Well one thing you don't have to worry about, I would never cheat on you."


	15. Chapter 15

Bo had been away for a few months due to his racing and he and Christine both decided that with the twins it would be best for her to stay home. She had been doing just fine but Luke would stop by every now and then to help her out. It was the twins' first birthday and Bo had called to tell her he was going to try his best to make it in time for the party.

Christine was standing on a chair hanging up decorations when Luke walked in. "Now why are you dong all this work," he said starling Christine and she lost her footing. Luke went over and caught her in time. "Got you," he laughed. "Sorry about that. But seriously, why didn't you call me to ask for help.?"

"Cause Luke, I don't want to become a pest asking you for help all the time. I'm pretty much capable to run this house by myself when Bo's away."

"I know you are, I just like helping you know that," Luke said.

Bo had walked through the door, "Bo you're home!" Christine said going over to him. "The kids have missed you."

"Yeah, I'll see them later. I just wanna sleep now."

"Bo we have a party for the in a few hours," Christine said.

"A party? What for?"

"They're first birthday. Didn't you remember?"

"Oh come on, I just came home. I'll just stay upstairs," Bo said going to the bedroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is Bo home?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"Oh yea he came earlier, he needs rest so he's in bed."

"But he's not even here to celebrate his twins' first birthday?" Daisy said.

"He just came home from months of racing. He just needs some sleep." Christine said.

"Hey Daisy, come here," Luke said.

"What's wrong?"

"Well it's Bo. When he came home, he wasn't acting himself. I mean when have you seen him ever forget a family member's birthday?"

"He forgot it was their birthday?"

"Yea I couldn't believe it either." Luke said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine went upstairs, "Bo would you come down to the party for a little bit?"

"I said I just want to rest!"

"Bo it's our kids' first birthday. It would mean a lot."

"And you don't know how hard I have it! Now would you just leave me alone!"

"Fine Bo, if that's what you want then I'll leave you alone," Christine said going back downstairs and Luke went over to her. "Before you say anything Luke, I'm fine alright."

Luke smiled, "I wasn't gonna say anything," he said then he went upstairs.

"Alright Bo, time to cut this out. I'm your cousin and I know when something's up. So out with it, what happened?"


	16. Chapter 16

"Luke stay out of this it's nothing."   
"No Bo, it is something. This is the first birthday of your twins. I thought you would at least care."   
"I do! But all I want to do is just sleep now leave me alone. Everyone of you."   
Luke headed towards the door and then turned around, "Is it another woman?"   
"Luke please..."   
"So it is another woman. How long Bo?"   
"Just a couple of nights I was on the road. Look Luke, please don't tell."   
"Bo you know I can't hide the truth from her, she's one of my best friends."   
"And you're my cousin. Luke please promise me you won't."   
"Fine alright Bo, I won't. But look I made that mistake and it caused me the only girl I loved. Don't do the same thing Bo."   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"Luke you didn't have to stay to help clean up," Christine said after the party.   
"I wanted to. Plus I love my niece and nephew and love to spend time with them."   
"Well thanks for the help Luke."   
"Anytime you know that," Luke said heading towards the door. The guilt of knowing Bo's secret was starting to get to him. "Umm...Christine?"   
"Yea Luke?"   
Luke wanted to tell her but he knew it would hurt her just as much as he had hurt her that time. "I'll probably stop by tomorrow and visit you and Bo," he said leaving. 


	17. Chapter 17

Christine was on her way upstairs when she walked by the window and saw Luke still outside. "Luke, something wrong?" she said stepping outside.

Luke turned to look at her. "I know I've hurt you in the past and I still regret that to this day. But there's something I have to tell you because it is important but at the same time is gonna hurt you."

"Luke what is it?"

"I talked to Bo earlier. Wanted to find out what made him act like that before. Especially forgetting the twins' birthday." Luke took a deep breath. "I really don't want to tell you this."

"Then maybe it would be better you didn't."

"No you really need to know. And I doubt Bo will tell you. He was with another woman while on the road." Luke looked over at her, "Christine? You alright?"

"Yea..I'm fine Luke really."

"No you're not," Luke said hugging her. "But I would talk this over with Bo, you know see what his problem is or something."

Christine nodded, "Thanks Luke."

"What for?"

"For telling me. I'm sure Bo made you promise not to but you still did."

"Yea well I know first hand what it's like to hurt the one you love."

Christine smiled, "Luke don't beat yourself up over it, I forgave you a long time ago." She kissed his cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Luke nodded, "Let me know how everything goes."

Christine went upstairs and Bo looked at her, "Hey everything's all over with?"

She just nodded and sat down on the bed next to him. She didn't want to show that she knew something was up but she was just so hurt she couldn't hide the tears. Bo looked at her, "What's wrong?"

She looked at him, "Bo how could you?"


	18. Chapter 18

"Look, I am so so sorry. It's just that with everything going on and I was so lonely. I mean I'm sure you were too."

"Lonely? You were lonely? Oh I don't know maybe try a phone and call!"

"She meant nothing to me. Only you and the kids do."

"So then why do it Bo? And even worse, why hide it? I found out from Luke cause you told him and not me."

"Luke, said he wasn't gonna tell you."

"And how could you even put him in that position?"

"Well what do you want me to say? I said I'm sorry!"

"You just don't get it do you Bo?"

"Get what?"

"We're married, not just boyfriend and girlfriend. And second you promised you would never cheat on me. Bo it's gonna take a lot for me to ever trust you again Bo."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Luke stopped by. "Bo's not here is he?"

"What's wrong Luke, afraid he'll get mad at you."

"After what happened, yea." Luke smiled.

"He's out with the kids. Last night's talk really made him feel guilty."

"Did he tell you why he did it?"

"Yea he said he felt lonely. This morning he said the next racing trip he's on, he wants me and the kids to come along."

"You gonna go?" Luke said.

"I know I should trust him and tell him he can go alone but I can't trust him. Not anymore at least."


	19. Chapter 19

Bo came home that afternoon. "Have fun with the kids at the park?" Christine asked.

"What do you think? Look they're fast asleep," Bo smiled. "I didn't realize they loved playing in the sandbox so much."

"Yea they do," Christine said.

"Hey you alright after last night?" Bo said going over to her.

Christine looked at him and shook her head. "No Bo, I'm not. How can I be?"

"I don't know what else can I do?"

"Neither do I Bo," she said heading out of the room.

"Christine wait," Bo said.

"What is it Bo?"

"I have an idea. How about we have a wedding. The one you always wanted."

"We're aleady married Bo. Maybe not for much longer," she said quietly.

"Look, I don't want us apart. But we never had that real wedding you know. And all I want is for us to start over again. The way it was, before I screwed it all up."

"That's just it Bo, you screwed up! How do I know you won't ever do it again?"

"Because I love you! You know I really don't know what more you want from me."

"And I can't believe you're mad at me. I'm not the one that cheated, you were!"

"Fine, then what you want us over, is that it? Because if you do, I intend to fight as much as I can to kep you with me because I love you more than anything. Now if you don't believe that then fine leave. But I will tell you this, no matter what I will love you forever."

"Bo just stop it! I don't want us over, but I also want to be able to trust you."

"And I will try my best to regain your trust." Bo went over to her and got down on his knee. "Christine will you marry me? Start our marriage right from the beginning again?"


	20. Chapter 20

"I can't Bo, I just can't," she said looking away from him holding back tears.

"Please you don't mean that," Bo said getting up and going over to her. "Please say you want us to stay together. Please..." Bo said choking back tears. "I'm admitting to you I made a mistake. I was stupid and I know that, but you and the kids are my world."

"But you slept with another woman! Now I know you were with many other girls before we met and that's fine. That was your past. But you did this while we were married! How can I...I can't even look at you knowing that you were with someone else."

"We'll get through it, I promise you that."

"Like you promised me you'd love me forever?"

"And I still do. Please why can't you just listen to me?"

Chrisitine shook her head, "I am sorry Bo."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Christine packed up a few of her stuff and the kids stuff and went to leave. "Where you staying?"

"A friend of mine's. Bo I'll be fine."

"I really want things to be different."

"Maybe this is what we need...at least right now Bo."

"Call me when you get there so I know you're alright."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo waited to hear from Christine but hours passed and no word. He decided to call Luke up. "Have you heard from Christine?"

"No why?"

"Look she moved out. Moved to a friend's, I told her to call me but she never did."

"Bo, I just looked at my phone and she did leave me a message. I never got it until now though. She said she was on her way over just to talk, that was an hour ago Bo."

"Luke, I'm gonna head to her friend's and see if she's there and then head towards the farm."

"Alright Bo, and I'll take a ride around and see if I can find anything."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo went to Christine's friends and found out that the kids were there and that Christine had left to go to the Duke farm over and hour ago. Then he got the phone call from Luke. "What is it Luke?"

"Just get to the hospital, and quick."

And that's what Bo did. "Luke what happened?"

"I was driving down the road and I saw a car turned over and Roscoe was there. He told me that they had brought Christine to the hospital. Bo she's in that room and you're the only one they'll allow in to see her."

Bo nodded and went into the room. "I know you want us over but while I still don't want that, this is not the way to do it," Bo said trying to hold back his tears but he couldn't. "Please if you wake up, I swear that I will prove to you that I will never hurt you again. I need you in my life and I will die if I lose you for good."


	21. Chapter 21

Bo put his head down on the bed just letting the tears fall. "If I could, I would trade places with you, so it was me laying in this hospital bed and not you," he said.

Christine started to come to and opened her eyes. She looked and saw Bo asleep with his head on the bed. She ran her fingers through his hair, "Bo?"

"Christine?" Bo said sleepily. "Christine! You're awake!" Bo said hugging her.

"Yea...Bo what happened? Where are the kids?"

"They're fine. They're still at Jessie's. You were in an accident. Do you remember anything?"

"I was on my way to the farm, wanted to talk to Luke you know. Then this car started following me. I tried to lose them but they ran me off the road."

"Did you see what they looked like?" Bo asked.

"Just two guys. That's all I saw."

"Dang it!"

"Bo what is it?"

"I think I have an idea who's after you. But don't you worry about it. You rest and I'll get the doctor. And then I need to talk to Roscoe."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And I think I know who they are. The last race I was in, this guy was after me cause he came in second. I think it's him and his mechanic," Bo told Roscoe.

"And now they're involving Christine?"

"Yea I guess so. They must've done some snooping around though cause I didn't think the public knew who I married."

"Right now I have Enos on the case. But if I were you Bo, I'd go and stay with your wife."

"I am, thanks Roscoe," Bo said going back into Christine's room.


	22. Chapter 22

A few days later, Christine was let out of the hospital. "You alright?" Bo asked helping her into the house.

"Bo I told you before and I'll tell you again. I'm fine." She smiled.

"I know, I know. I just feel so bad that this happened to you. I didn't know they'd go after you."

"And what did Roscoe tell you?"

"Oh he's on the case. He may not like me or Luke, but he likes you and doesn't want to see you hurt again."

"Bo we can't keep avoiding he subject."

"We're not. We're talking about it."

"Not that Bo. About us."

Bo nodded, "I know. But what I said to you I meant it."

"You mean that you would die if you lost me for good?"

Bo nodded, "Those nights I cheated, I was drunk and didn't realize it until the morning what I had done. But what it comes down to is what you decide."

"Bo, I love you and wanna be with you," she smiled."

Bo hugged her and kissed her. "I am willing to do anything to make it up to you."


	23. Chapter 23

_A Year Later..._

Bo leaned over to Christine and kissed her. "Morning to you too," she said waking up and kissing Bo back.

"I just checked on the twins, they're asleep. So we have the morning to ourselves." Bo said.

"Bo what's gotten into you today?"

"I'm just in love with my wife that's all," Bo said kissing her.

"Alright Bo, something's up. What is it?"

"It's nothing. Can't I just show you how much I love you?" Bo said.

"Bo don't get upset, I just...I worry about you sometimes you know that."

Bo kissed her, "Wanna know the truth, I kinda had an argument with Luke last night."

"And it's made you act like this why?"

"He told me he still loves you and I don't know. Somewhere I think he's mad you forgave me for cheating and stayed with me."

"Bo, you have nothing to worry about you know that. I love you, not him."

"Oh I know that, it's just that...well you know how Luke can get."

"Look Bo, lets not waste anymore alone time we have." She smiled. "I say why don't we continue where we left off before the twins wake up."

"I love the way your mind works," Bo said. "Now where were we?" Bo said going back to kissing her.


	24. Chapter 24

"Hey Christine," Luke said walking into the farm. What brings you here?"

"Uncle Jesse needed help on the farm so Bo came over."

"And are the twins here?"

"Yea they're playing with their toys in the guestroom."

"How are you and Bo doing?"

"We're doing fine Luke."

"Just asking. I mean if I were you, I wouldn't trust him again after what he did. In fact, I saw him hanging onto some girl at the Boar's Nest the other day," Luke lied.

Now Christine knew Luke was lying but she wasn't going to let him know that. So instead she decided to play along with it, especially since she knew that Bo hadn't been to the Boar's Nest since they had gone together a few weeks ago.

"What was that Luke?" she said.

"Bo...he's cheating on you. I know he is, I've seen him."

"Luke please..."

"What don't wanna hear it? I mean he's done it before, why not again?"

Christine looked down, "Sorry it had to be me to tell you again. I wish it wasn't." Luke said putting his arms around her.

Christine nodded and she made herself cry to make Luke believe that she believed him. "Hey you gonna be alright?"

"Yea I will Luke," she said going outside.

"Baby what's wrong?" Bo said going over to her.

"How could you Bo?" she said knowing that Luke was at the window listening.

"How could I what?" Bo said.

"Cheat on me, again! After all you said to me and I forgave you!"

"What? I did not cheat on you and you know it."

"Like I'm gonna believe you? Not this time Bo!" Christine looked over and saw that Luke had left the window.

"I'm telling you the truth. You know I'm not, I've been with you all this time."

Christine smiled and kissed Bo, "Come with me to the car so we're out of sight."

"Alright now I'm confused. Wait, you're not pregnant again and getting moody are you?"

Christine laughed. "No I'm not. Look Luke came to me lying saying that you were cheating on me. So I played along and made him think I believed him."

Bo sat down, "You know, I didn't even think he'd stoop this low."


	25. Chapter 25

"What do we do now?" Bo asked Christine.

"Nothing Bo. No matter what we do, Luke is gonna try to get us apart."

"I know but still...I can't believe he's doing this."

"Bo..come to bed and stop worrying about it."

"How can I not worry? He wants you to himself."

"But he's not gonna get me. Bo come on to bed."

Bo climbed into bed. "Night," he said kissing her.

"Bo is everything alright?"

"Yea I guess so. Oh yea, I have a racing tour coming up next month. You wanna come along?"

"Sure. Kids too?"

"Yea I'd like to shown them a little bit of racing actually."

"Bo, no jumps in the car alright."

"Oh alright," Bo smiled and hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you too Bo."


	26. Chapter 26

"Mommy! Car!" Riley screamed pointing to Bo's race car.

"I know sweetie. That's daddy's car."

"Are we going in there?" Lil said.

"Daddy said he'll take you for a ride after the race."

The kids screamed with excitement. "Alright you two calm down," Christine said.

"Hey there's my family," Bo said coming over.

"Daddy we go racing with you later?" Riley asked.

"Yes you do." Bo said.

"You win daddy!" Lil said.

"I'm gonna try my best," Bo said.

"You'll do it, you always do," Christine said.

"As soon as it's over come over there." Bo said.

"No problem Bo." Christine said kissing him.

Bo kissed her back, "I'm glad you came."

Christine brought the kids to their seats and got ready to watch the race.

Bo was doing well until something went wrong with the car and before they knew it, his car bursted into flames. Christine grabbed the kids and turned them away so they wouldn't see. "Mommy what happened?" Riley said.

"I don't know sweetie," Christine said looking over to see what was happening.

"Mrs. Duke" one of Bo's crew came over. "Bo got out of the car in time. But they wanna bring him to the hospital to make sure. He won't go unless you're with him."

"Um...I have our kids with me."

"Oh don't worry, we'll take care of them." He said taking Riley and Lil and Christine went over to Bo.


	27. Chapter 27

"Bo I'm right here," Christine said.

"Tell them I'm alright and don't need the hospital," Bo said.

"Bo I won't feel better unless I know you're fine. Now I'll go with you if you want me too, Rob over there has the kids and he'll meet us there."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine went with Bo to the hospital. "Doctor is he gonna be alright?'

"Mrs. Duke don't worry he's gonna be fine. He can go home now. He checked out just fine."

"Thank you doctor" Christine said going to get Bo.

"So can I leave?"

Christine smiled, "Yes Bo come on. The twins are in the waiting room and they want to play with daddy as they keep yelling."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo and Christine got back to the hotel and the twins were fast asleep when they got there. "They look like angels don't they," Bo said wrapping his arms around Christine.

"Yea when they aren't running around like little you's they do," Christine laughed.

"Can't beleive they both take after me," Bo laughed. "You know times like these, I can't believe I almost ruined it all."

Christine turned to Bo and wrapped her arms around him. "I don't want you to be thinking of that time." She kissed him, "Just think of us and now. We're together and that's all that matters."

"Come on," Bo said taking Christine's hand and bringing her to the attached room they had. "We'll leave it opened just incase they decide to cause trouble in the middle of the night." Bo smiled.

"I don't know about you Bo, but I'm exhausted."

"You go to sleep, I'm gonna stay up a little bit longer."

"Ain't you tired?" she asked getting into bed.

"Guess I got enough sleep being in the hospital those few hours cause I'm not tired now. Think I'll just go down to the pool for a swim for a bit."

Christine kissed him, "Just in case I'm not up when you come back" she smiled.

Bo kissed her back, "Get some rest." he smiled.


	28. Chapter 28

Bo went downstairs to the pool just to have some time to himself. It wasn't that he didn't want to be around Christine or the kids, he just needed time to think alone, especially after what had just happened.

"Excuse me aren't you Bo Duke?" A young girl said coming up to Bo.

"Why yes I am. And you are?"

"Melissa, I'm a huge fan of your racing."

"Oh really, well it's always nice to meet a new fan."

"So you going swimming?" Melissa asked.

"Yea I was thinking about it."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Sure, otherwise I would be alone wouldn't I," Bo laughed.

"So Mr. Duke, I saw today's race. You alright? It looked pretty bad."

"Call be Bo. And I'm fine just a few scratches. We have a few ideas as to who might have done it."

Melissa swarm over to Bo, "You know I can't believe I'm going to actually say this but I think you are really sexy."

"Why thank you," Bo smiled. "And I think you are very pretty."

She leaned in to kiss him and he responded by doing the same to her, both locking into a kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The twins woke up and wanted to go to the pool. "You two sure you wanna go swimming?" Christine said.

"Yes mommy!" they both yelled.

"Alright come on," she said getting them ready.

She went down to the pool with them and saw two people in the pool already, doing a lot more than just swimming. "Some people just don't care about anyone but themselves," she said to herself.

She looked around to see where Bo was until she realized it was him that was in the pool with the girl. She walked over to where they were and tapped Bo on the shoulder.

"What...what is it?" Bo said breaking away from Melissa and turned around. "Christine!" he said quickly pulling his shorts up. "What are you doing here?"

"Your kids...I mean OUR kids wanted to go swimming. But what do you know, I got the surprise didn't I?" She said going back to the twins. "Come on kids we're going back upstairs," she said leaving with them.

"Christine wait!" Bo said going after her.

"Bo was that your wife? Melissa said coming out of he pool.

"Yea that was her and our kids."

"Can I ask you a question, if you're married then why were you just having sex with me?"

"Look, Melissa I have a lot of things on my mind right now."

"You're not happied being married?" she asked.

"Well...it's hard to explain. I mean well she was engaged to my cousin when I met her. And I guess...I don't know I guess I just liked the fact that she had an interest in me so I took her on tour with me and just decided to get married. Just like that. It wasn't anything planned."

"So you're not in love with her?" Melissa said.

"Well, I love her but I'm not in love with her," Bo said.


	29. Chapter 29

Christine got to the hotel room and packed her and the kids' stuff up. "Baby please don't do this," Bo said coming into the room.

"Forget it Bo, we're back to Hazzard."

"Come on, I'm sorry."

"That's all you say Bo. You're not sorry, if you were, you wouldn't have done it again."

"Christine..."

"No Bo forget it. You know what, Luke was right. I did blow it choosing you."

"You don't mean that," Christine said.

"Yes I do. I mean what is it, Luke cheats on me, you cheat on me...but wait. The only difference is that Luke was actually sincere with his apology."

"No, no he wasn't. Come on..."

"You wanna know something Bo, right now I wish that I had slept with Luke. That way the kids would've been his and not your's!" Christine said getting the twins and leaving.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine took the next bus to Hazzard and went to the Duke farm. After what had just happened, she didn't want to stay at her and Bo's place. She put the twins to bed in Daisy's old room and then went to the boys' room hoping that Luke was there.

"Do you normally just sit on your bed playing with the engagement ring you gave me?" Christine said walking over to the bed.

"I tend to always think of how I blew my chance with you." Luke said.

"Yea well that makes two of us," she said laying on Luke's bed.

"What do you mean? And where's Bo?"

"Probably still at the hotel with his new girlfriend."

"His what? What happened?"

"Lets see...the kids wanted to go swimming so I take them to the pool, only to find Bo doing some girl right there in the pool."

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry. Where are the kids?"

"Asleep in the other room. Luke...I just...I don't know anymore. I regret ever dumping you."

"Hey I cheated, I deserved it."

"Yea but I loved you Luke. I should've at least tried to work things out with you. But instead I fell for the first cute guy who made a move on me." She turned her back to Luke and just started crying and ended up crying herself to sleep. Luke looked over and put the blanket on her and leaned over and kissed her. "I still love you Christine," he said.


	30. Chapter 30

Christine woke up and looked around forgetting she was in Luke's bed. She looked across the room and saw Luke asleep on Bo's bed. "You awake?" Luke asked.

"Yea. Sorry I took over your bed."

"Hey it's no problem. I couldn't ask you to move. You cried yourself to sleep."

Christine nodded, "Guess I should be getting back to my place."

"You gonna be alright?"

"Yea Luke I will be."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine and Bo's relationship hadn't been the same since he got back. And if you asked Christine why she was staying with him she would say that it was for the kids. But one call would change her mind for what she was going to do next.

"Hello?" Christine said answering the phone.

"Oh, Christine? This is Melissa...I'm sorry to be bothering you. I know I'm the last one you want to ever hear from. Is Bo home, it is important?"

"Not that it's any of your business but no Bo isn't home."

"Well, could you give him the message that I just found out I'm pregnant and he is the father."

Christine didn't wait to hear her say anything else, she just slammed the phone down. She didn't know what to do or think but she called Luke up right away and told him what had just happened.

"What do you plan on doing?" he asked.

"That's it Luke, I think it's over. This just tops it off Luke, now I can never forgive him."

"You sure you're not just saying this out of anger?"

"Luke, he got someone else pregnant! And apparently from what I've heard from people...Bo isn't in love with me..I was just something he wanted to get away from you."

"Wait you mean he did all that just so you wouldn't marry me?"

"Yea as he put it, he was jealous when he saw the two of us together and wanted to end that."

"Oh that's it now...this means we should've been married now if he hadn't done this."

"Luke, Bo's home. I gotta go."

"Alright call me up as soon as possible."

"Hey baby, I'm home" Bo said kissing her.

"Dinner's on the table," she said. "By the way Bo, you got a phone call today."

"Oh really...who was it," Bo said starting to eat his dinner.

Christine was just getting the kids their dinner and looked at Bo. "Oh a friend of your's. By the way Bo, you're gonna be a father," she said walking out of the room.


	31. Chapter 31

"Your pregnant?" Bo said following her.

"No Bo I'm not. But your girlfriend Melissa is!"

"She's not my girlfriend. She was just a one night stand."

"You don't get it do you? She is pregnant. You are the father. Bo I'm your wife and you're having a baby with someone else."

"So we'll work it out like we've worked our other problems out before."

"Not this time Bo. I found out what you've been saying around town. You only married me cause you were jealous of me being with Luke. And stupid me fell for it. I thought you really loved me but I was wrong. Luke was the one who really loved me."

"So what..what are you saying?" Bo said.

"I'm saying Bo, that we're over."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't any surprise when Christine filed for divorce soon after that. The surprise was when not even a week after Christine left that Bo had Melissa move into the house with him.

Christine was going to find her own place but Luke wouldn't hear of it. After having Uncle Jesse help him convince Christine to stay at the farm, she soon moved in there. "I really should find a place of my own."

"Nonsense. We love having you around, plus Uncle Jesse loves having the kids here. And I love you being here again."

"Luke, cut it out."

"What is it? Why are you crying?"

"Cause I don't deserve this. I mean I treated you like crap, left you for your cousin and yet you still love me."

"But...you don't love me..." Luke said disapointed.

"What? Oh no Luke that's not it. I do love you. I don't think I ever stopped. Bo convinced me that you didn't love me."


	32. Chapter 32

Luke kissed her, "I loved you from that second I met you and it never ended."

"Can you ever forgive me for leaving you for Bo?"

"Only if you can forgive me for cheating and starting that lie about Bo cheating."

Christine smiled and kissed Luke, "I wish we did get married when we were supposed to."

"Who says it won't happen now," Luke said.

"Luke are you saying..."

"As soon as your divorce from Bo is final, we can get married."

"Luke I love you," Christine said kissing him and running her fingers through his hair.

"Is everything alright..." Uncle Jesse said coming into the room. "Well I guess so," he said and Luke and Christine pulled away.

"I'm gonna go check on the kids," Christine said.

"Uncle Jesse, I know what you're gonna say...she broke my heart before but I broke her's first." Luke said.

"Luke, she is still Bo's wife."

"For now Uncle Jesse. Not for much longer."

"And you know that Bo won't let it just go when he finds out."

"Uncle Jesse, if you think she's gonna go back to him, it won't happen. He got another girl pregnant, and as she put it, she'd never be able to forgive him for that."

"Luke, no matter what it comes down to Bo is still your cousin."

"I know Uncle Jesse."

"I know you're an adult and can do what you want with your girlfriend. But Luke not in this house, not while she's still married to Bo either."

Luke nodded, "I understand don't worry."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine was in the guestroom getting ready to bring the kids to daycare when there was a knock on the door. "Hey you," Luke said kissing her.

"Luke you surprised me," she said kissing him back.

"What are you doing today?"

"After bringing the kids to daycare, nothing. Why, what do you have in mind Luke Duke?"

"Me, you, and a room at the Hazzard Hotel for the night." Luke smiled.


	33. Chapter 33

Luke asked Christine to meet him at the hotel room that night. After leaving the kids at Uncle Jesse's she went over to meet Luke. Walking into the room she saw the lights off except for a few candle lights. "Luke?"

"Right here," Luke said coming over to her.

"You did all of this?"

"I remember you once telling me that all you wanted was for some guy to give a romantic evening. And I wanna be that guy" Luke smiled.

She kissed Luke, "It's perfect."

"Just like you" Luke said kissing her and laying her on the bed.

"I'm not perfect Luke," she said.

"Hey to me you are," Luke said continuing to kiss her.

Christine laid her head on Luke's chest after, kissing it up and down which she knew Luke liked a lot.

"Christine?"

"Yes Luke?"

"I do love you more than anything."

She smiled and moved so she could see Luke. "I love you too Luke." She laid down next to Luke and he took her into his arms. "So that's what I kept saying no to," she smiled.

"Lets not think of what we did in the past," Luke said kissing her.

"No argument from me on that," she said kissing him back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo went over to the farm. "Daddy!" the twins yelled running to him.

"Hey guys, where's your mother?"

"She went out. Uncle Jesse's watching us," Lilly said.

"Hey Uncle Jesse, know where Christine went?"

"No I don't. She said she'd be back early morning."

"You know where Luke is?"

"I know he went to go help Cooter out with something in the garage. He probably went to the Boar's Nest after that and lost track of time. Anything I can help you with?"

"No Uncle Jesse it's nothing. I'm just gonna head back home."

Bo was on the way back to his place when he saw Luke's car outside the hotel. And since the girl at the front desk was one of Bo's exes she told him what room Luke was in and who he was with.

Luke and Christine were asleep when they heard the banging on the door. "Luke I know you're in there and I know Christine's with you!"


	34. Chapter 34

"Stay here," Luke said getting dressed and going to the door. "Bo what do you want?"

"I wanna know why you're here in a hotel room with my wife!"

"Bo she left you. She's not your wife anymore."

"Well until our divorce is final, she is still my wife, which means she's cheating on me."

"That's funny you should be saying that Bo. Considering what you've done. Bo she doesn't want anything to do with you."

"I'd rather hear it from her," Bo said.

Christine went to the door, "Bo just go home."

"Wha...what?"

"Bo you hurt me one too many times. We're over Bo."

"You two will be sorry for this!" Bo said leaving.

Bo went over to the girl at the desk. "Hey you wanna help me out with something?"

"Sure Bo anything for you."

"Take this camera. My cousin and his new girlfriend who's my soon to be ex-wife are gonna be coming back. Hide this in there, that way I can use it against themand get custody of my kids."


	35. Chapter 35

A couple of weeks later Bo and Christine had their first meeting in court. "Hey don't worry, you know you're gonna get custody," Luke said.

"Something just tells me Bo's up to something. He's been too quiet since he walked in on us at the hotel."

"You're an excellent mother," Luke said reassuring her.

She smiled a little, "Thanks Luke."

"Don't worry I'll be right there next to you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bo are you sure you're gonna get custody?" Melissa asked Bo.

"Oh I'm positive. I have proof on this tape that's enough to make the judge see I'm the perfect parent, not her."

"Bo what do you have on tape?"

"You'll see when we're in court later."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Duke, you said you have proof that your soon to be ex-wife is an unfit parent," the judge said.

"Yes I do," Bo said handing the judge the tape. "I have found out that my wife has left our twins with my uncle while she goes out. And this tape is proof of just how she doesn't care about our kids."

"That is a lie, my kids are my world!" Christine said.

"Mrs. Duke, please sit down and you'll have your chance once the video is played." The judge said.

Christine sat down and Luke took her hand. "It's alright," he said quietly.

The judge put the tape on and there was the hotel room Christine was in with Luke. And the surprise came to Christine and Luke when they saw just what had been taped, everything that they had been doing in that hotel room. "I don't believe this," Luke said.

Christine broke away from Luke and ran out of the room, both from embarassement and anger. And the whole courtroom was in shock as well since Bo and Luke's family was there as well. The judge shut the video off and Bo looked over at Luke with a smile on his face.


	36. Chapter 36

"Bo how could you?" Luke said.

"I told you that you two would be sorry."

"You could've done anything but this was the lowest thing you could've ever done. I never thought I'd say this but I'm ashamed to say your my cousin!" Luke said walking out looking for Christine.

"Luke's right Bo, that was beyond low." Daisy said.

"Daisy...Uncle Jesse come on, I just want my kids." Bo said.

"Bo that's not what you want. You just want to hurt her for being with Luke. But I'm at the farm and I see her with those kids everyday and she does a great job with them and like she said, they are her world."

"Then why was she sneaking off to be with Luke to go to the hotel leaving them with you!"

"They wanted time alone. It's perfectly acceptabe. But now...you may not have only lost her and the kids for good, but you may have also lost your cousin and best friend as well." Uncle Jesse said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Christine there you are", Luke said going over to her in the car. "The judge called the whole hearing today off due to what happened."

"It doesn't change anything Luke. Our personal life was just on shown to all those people."

Luke held her, "No one will talk about it don't worry. They were all friends and family in there."

But that wasn't the case, someone had leaked the video out and being that Bo was a famous racer, the video made news and all of Hazzard had seen it by now.

At work, Christine wasn't left alone by the guys in the county. All day long she'd hear "How about we get some of that action?" Or "Hey leave that Duke boy and be with a real man." She hadn't known about the video making it to television until she got home that night.

"Luke what's wrong? Something happen?"

Luke didn't say anything, just pointed to the television. Just then Bo came into the house. "GET OUT OF HERE" Luke yelled.

"Luke, Christine..I swear I had nothing to do with this."

"Bo I think Luke told you to leave and you really should."

"You have to understand I wouldn't do this to you. Not like this. I know I was wrong with what I did in court, but this...I would never do this."

"LIKE WE'D BELIEVE THAT BO! JUST GET OUT!"Luke yelled.

"Please Luke...forgive me. You're my cousin...more than that you're a brother to me. Please..."

"Bo I said get out. And not only out of this house but out of my life!" Luke said before going to his room and slamming the door.

Bo looked at Christine, "You believe me don't you?" he said.

"Bo you can stay out of my life as well. Our only connection is the twins that's it. Otherwise, I never want to see you or speak to you," she said leaving to go check on Luke.


	37. Chapter 37

Christine went over to Luke's bed and sat next to him. "I can't believe this happened. I can't believe he'd do this," Luke said.

"You think he was telling the truth that he didn't leak the video out to the public?"

"I don't know what to think anymore," Luke said. "I'd hate to think that he did though."

"So how do we get through this Luke?"

"Look I already have a reputation in this county...but you...now you do too and it's not right cause you didn't do anything wrong," Luke said.

"All I did was fall back in love with my first love," she smiled a little.

Luke kissed her, "And there's nothing wrong with falling in love."

Just then they heard, "MOMMY!"

Immediately Christine ran into where the kids were. "Lilly what's wrong?"

"I don't feel good and Riley can't stop crying."

Christine went over to Riley, "Hey big guy what's the matter?"

"I scared."

"Scared of what?"

"I heard daddy come here the other day and he was all mad and said that he would get us. Mommy I don't wanna go with him."

"That you don't need to worry about. Daddy isn't gonna get you. You'll just be with daddy every weekend that's it."

"You're not gonna be there?"

"Don't worry Riley, I will." The truth was that ever since Bo pulled that stunt in the courtroom, custody of the twins was automatically given to Christine. But since he had done something so sneaky he wasn't allowed to have unsupervised visitation, which meant that even though Christine didn't want to see him again, she would have to see him when he wanted to see the kids.

Riley fell asleep in her arms from crying and she put him back in his bed. "Now Lilly, what's wrong?"

"I feel better now mommy, thank you," she smiled.

Luke was waiting for her in the hall, "They alright?"

"Yea I think everything going on is starting to affect them."

"Well...now you're offically no longer married to Bo...It's time for us to plan on becoming husband and wife," Luke said wrapping his arms around her but she pulled away. "After today I just wanna get to bed." She said going into the guestroom.

"Hey you can sleep in my room now you know."

"Luke I just...I really don't know."

"Let me guess, you're afraid of us doing anything now cause of that tape. Even if it means just us cuddling together."

"Luke can you blame me?"

"Well no, but we're home. You don't need to worry about it. Come on, I'll move the beds together and you can sleep in there."

She smiled and nodded, "Let me just get ready Luke."


	38. Chapter 38

Christine went and put one of Luke's shirts she had in her room on and went over to his room. "You sleepy Luke?" She said from his door.

"Yea just a littl..." Luke turned around. "Wow!"

"What is it Luke?" she smiled.

"Oh nothing..." he said going up to her. "You just...you're very sexy."

"So are you," she smiled rubbing her hands up and down his chest.

"Now I know where my shirts are disapearing to," Luke said kissing her more and more all over every time he ubuttoned a button until he slid the shirt off of her. "Bed, floor, or against the wall," he whispered to her.

"Wherever you want Luke."

"Right here's fine with me," he said closing the door and backing her up against it.

When they woke up the next morning she was on the floor with Luke's arms wrapped around her. "Morning sleepy head," he said.

"Guess we never made it to the bed huh?" she said.

"Nope...not after last night. We didn't have energy to go across the toom." Luke laughed.

"It's so good...not having to worry about anyone find out out now isn't it?"

"I don't care as long as I'm with you," Luke smiled. "Up for another round?"

She smiled and kissed him, "Think so but lets get to the bed this time."

He carried her to the bed, "One second he said."

"Luke..don't use anything this time."

"What?" Luke said. "But I thought..."

She pulled him towards her, "Luke I want to have your baby."


	39. Chapter 39

Luke stopped kissing her. "What is it?" She asked.

"I just...well I don't think that's a good idea. I mean at least not yet."

"But you became a father to Riley and Lilly immediately."

"That was different. Look we aren't married yet and at the moment we don't know when we are gonna get married. But I also don't like the idea of a baby being born or conceived out of wedlock."

"Luke it's not like we're not going to be getting married."

"Look Christine, it's just something I really believe in alright. Just like when we were engaged the first time and you didn't want to sleep with me until we got married. Can't you just understand that?"

"Of course I do Luke," She said kissing him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine sat in the living room of the farm waiting for Luke to come home but at the same time she really didn't want to see him. Since that night when Luke told her he didn't want a baby until they were married, they had both been careful. Or at least thought they were. But that was proven wrong when she looked at the pregnancy test again, hoping she read it wrong, but she didn't.

"Hey baby, I'm home," Luke said. Christine quickly hid the pregnancy test, right now wasn't the time to tell him.

"Hey Luke," she said kissing him.

"Where are the twins, I got something for them."

"Taking their afternoon nap."

"Good cause I wanna just be with you." Luke said kissing her.

Christine pulled away, "I have laundry to do."

"Hey it can wait," Luke said grabbing her from behind. "I have to go help Cooter out at the garage soon so lets just enjoy our time alone," he said going to the couch with her.

He laid her down on the couch kissing her when he felt something under the pillow. "What's this?"

'Oh nothing Luke," she said trying to get to it first but she wasn't able to.

Luke picked it up and looked at it. "A pregnancy test...and it's positive."

"Luke I know you said you didn't want a baby now but I'm so sorry..."

Luke got up and grabbed his jacket. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I just...I need to get out of here right now!"


	40. Chapter 40

"Let me get this straight, you two are engaged and in love. She tells you she's pregant and you just up and leave?" Cooter said.

"Well yea that's basically it." Luke said.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes of course, more than anything."

"Then I don't see the problem here."

"It's just that...well we aren't married yet and she's pregnant."

"Again...don't see your point. Luke maybe this is just a case of nerves."

"What? I'm not having cold feet about getting married."

"Maybe not that but you may be nervous about being a father. When you became a father to the twins, they were older. But this is gonna be your first child." Cooter said.

"In other words you're saying that I'm stupid for walking out?"

Cooter nodded and smiled, "Look I can do this job without you. Go be with Christine and let her know you are happy."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You talking to me?" Luke said going to the guestroom.

"Why'd you run out Luke?

"I was stupid, there's nothing more to say about that."

"Luke, I don't want you to end up hating me. And if you don't want to get married now I understand."

Luke kissed her, "Of course I still want to marry you. And be a family with Lilly, Riley and this new baby."


	41. Chapter 41

Christine and Luke moved up their wedding and decided to wait to tell the family about the baby. And the wedding was going on smoothly until they had just finished their vows.

"You can't get married!" they heard come from the back of the church. Then Bo came up to the altar. "You two cannot get married!."

"Bo what are you doing here?" Luke said.

"Stopping you from marrying the girl that should be with me."

"Bo get out of here, I don't love you anymore," Christine said.

"You don't mean that," Bo began.

"Yes I do now leave before we have Rosco throw you out."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The reception went very well and once the party was over Luke and Christine decided to talk a walk through the park before heading home.

"I was afraid the marriage wouldn't happen," Luke said.

"Yea me too," Christine said. "But I'm glad Rosco took him out of the church."

"Yea me too," Luke said putting his arms around her from behind. "I love you Mrs. Luke Duke."

She smiled and looked up at him "I love you Luke Duke."

Luke looked at her, "Um...Christine you alright?"

"Yea," she said a little in pain.

"You need to sit," Luke said bringing her to the bench.

"I'm fine Luke just...you know with everything going on."

Luke looked down at her, "Christine you're bleeding!"

Christine looked down and felt the pain getting worse, "It's the baby Luke."


	42. Chapter 42

Luke sat next to Christine's hospital bed playing with her hair waiting for her to wake up. "Morning sleepyhead" Luke said when she woke up.

"Luke? Luke where are the twins? How's the baby?"

"The twins are with Uncle Jesse." He pointed to a monitor, "The baby's doing fine I got you here in time. They just wanted to keep an eye on you. Look that's our little baby right there," he pointed.

She smiled and held Luke's hand. "I just...I thought that was it Luke you know."

"Hey that baby's a Duke, they'r strong and don't give up without a fight. But for the next seven months, you are staying away from Bo. Doctor said stress caused this and well we all know who's been doing that to you."

"Guess your family knows we're having a baby huh?"

Luke smiled, "They couldn't be happier. Riley and Lilly however aren't too happy with it."

"I'm sure they will be soon."

Luke rubbed her stomach, "I can't believe I'm gonna be a father finally."

"After all we've been through, you deserve it," she smiled.

"You know what's funny. "Here we are, supposed to have been married four years ago. But we ended on such bad terms with each other. And now...well we can't even be away from each other." Luke said.


	43. Chapter 43

Luke was kissing Christine and stopped. "What is it Luke?" she asked.

He turned a little red, "I just don't wanna hurt the baby. Don't want it to end up hating me cause I hurt it."

"Luke you won't hurt the baby. The doctor even said it was alright for us to have sex."

"Yea well what does he know?"

"Luke you've read the books, it's perfectly fine."

"I just don't know. Why don't we just cuddle," Luke said getting off of her and laying next to her and cuddling with her. "That way we don't have to worry about hurting the baby."

"I'm not worried we'll hurt the baby, cause we won't," she said.

"I just don't wanna take any chances that's all," Luke said kissing her.

"You sure you don't want to?" she smiled kissing him.

"Oh I want to, more than anything. But..."

"Then shut up," she smiled kissing him and pulling him on her.

"You gave me a workout tonight," Luke said trying to catch his breath.

"I did? You're the one who got me all worn out," she said cuddling up to him.

"Here," Luke said putting his shirt on her.

She smiled and closed her eyes, "I think I'll finally sleep well tonight."

"Me too," Luke said closing his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------

_1) What should the baby be? A boy who is exactly like Luke or a girl who's gonna end up being daddy's little girl._


	44. Chapter 44

_A/N: Thanks for the responses. I liked them all so I added them together for this chapter_

_10 Years Later:_

Riley and Lilly: 14 years old

Lukas and Veronica (Luke and Chritine's twins): 10 years old

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey where are the kids?" Luke asked coming into the house.

"Riley, Lilly and Ronnie went to Bo's to go see him race. And Lukas is in his room."

"Didn't wanna go with them?"

"I asked him but he said he wanted to stay here. I think you should go talk to him."

"Everything alright?" Luke asked.

"Don't know, he didn't say anything else. He was just very quiet."

Luke went up to Lukas's room. "Hey kiddo what seems to be the matter?"

"Everyone hates me dad."

"Now why would you think that?"

"Riley and Lilly always tease me. They tell me I'm not a real Duke cause I don't act like them or Ronnie or cause I don't like what they do. They like Ronnie and take her places but they don't talk to me."

"Your sister just likes different things than you. But there's nothing wrong with that."

While Luke was talking to Lukas, the others came home. "Mom, where's dad?" Ronnie asked.

"Upstairs with your brother. Do any of you three know what made Lukas upset?"

"I told you it would get us in trouble" Lilly said to Riley.

"What did you two tell your brother?" Christine said.

"First of all he ain't _our_ brother," Riley said. "And I just said he isn't a real Duke cause he doesn't act like us or like cars and racing like us."

"First of all Riley, Lukas is your brother and second of all, how could you even say that to him. You don't treat Ronnie like this."

"That's simple, we like Ronnie." Lilly said.

"Lukas is your brother too! How could you guys treat him like this?"

"We just don't like him." Riley said.

"Gee think we know why dad left you now," Lilly said.

"Let's get one thing straight. I don't know what your father is telling you but he didn't leave me, I left him when I found out he got Melissa pregnant."

"And I can see now why he cheated on you," Riley said.

"You know dad did say if we wanted to we could live with him. Think we may just take him up on tha offer," Lilly said.

"Oh and we know what you and Uncle Luke did while you were still married to dad. He did let us see that tape. Come on Lil, let's go to dad's" Riley said leaving with Lilly.

Luke came running down the stairs when he heard Christine scream out of anger after what just happned. "What happened?"

"I cannot believe Bo would do this. He showed Riley and Lilly that tape of us so that they would go against me."

"You mean that tape he used in court?" Luke said.

"I thought that after 10 years we'd never have to hear about it again."

"Hey, don't worry about it. They're 14 they're just going through their teenage years. At least we have awhile before going through that with Ronnie and Lukas."

"Dad?"

"Hey Ronnie have fun at the race?"

"Sure did. I wanna do that when I'm older. Can you build a car with me when I'm 18 like you did with Uncle Bo?"

"Of course we can."

"Good cause I'm already designing a car. I'll be down for dinner."

"Ronnie one thing, can you at least hang out with your brother. He thinks you hate him." Luke said.

"I don't dad."

"I didn't think you did, he just thinks that."

"Sure dad no problem. I'll go show him my designs."

Luke sat down, "When did it all change?"

"You mean our kids being replicas of us?" Christine laughed.

"It's just, I can't believe it's my daughter who's turning into the racer and our son is the one who has dreams of becoming a doctor."

"One thing's true though, they're both intelligent. Riley and Lilly on the other hand take after Bo in every aspect."

"Let me guess, they're failing again?" Luke said.

"Yeah their principal called again. I just don't know what to do anymore."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_1) Riley and Lilly are going against Luke and Christine and now that they know about the tape that Bo used in court, will they now use it in order to go against Luke and Christine even more?_


	45. Chapter 45

I think all of my stories are gonna be put on hiatus as of now. I don't feel like many people are reading them and that it's being a waste of time to write them and only a few people are commenting. As well as I've gotten into a whole new show and celebrity (that I just love lol) and I haven't been into Dukes as much lately. Thanks to those who did read my stories.


	46. Chapter 46

Yes I'm back and I'm gonna try to keep up with updating the stories again…Enjoy!!!

"I'm sure it's just a phase they're going through," Luke said.

"I wish that was all. But who knows what Bo's been telling them. They seem to hate me now."

"So you know what…let them stay with Bo for awhile. See how much they like living with him so much," Luke said.

Christine smiled and Luke held her, "How's Lukas?"

"I think he'll be fine, Ronnie's gonna talk to him," Luke said.

"Yea I think he just feels left out you know."

"Don't worry, tomorrow I'll take him out and spend some father/son time with him."

remember….review if you want more chapters.


End file.
